Emergency events such as accidents are a common occurrence. Additionally, mobile communications devices are ubiquitous and often include various data capturing features such as microphones, data recorders, cameras, video cameras, and so forth. Moreover, systems that interact with these mobile devices such as cellular communications systems, WiFi hotspots, and so forth are often in periodic or continual communications with mobile devices. These systems may capture various types of data about the mobile device such as location, MAC address, IMEI, ANI, or other discernible data. What is needed is a system that leverages the vast and varied amount of data that can be captured by mobile computing devices in enhanced emergency communications.